


mountains of food

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brunch, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Food, Gifts, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora Week 2020, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version): Day 6: Couple's brunchIt was Perfuma that had given them the gift, a full couple’s brunch at the outskirts of Plumeria in a fine restaurant.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880764
Kudos: 5





	mountains of food

It was Perfuma that had given them the gift, a full couple’s brunch at the outskirts of Plumeria in a fine restaurant, where Adora and Glimmer would get the entire place for themselves, getting access to the buffet housing the best foods in all of Etheria, all as a special treat from her.

And they had both thanked her, over the moon over the gift from their dear friend. The girlfriends could barely contain their excitement and immediately began to plan which date would be the best. It was nice, they had really overworked themselves for a few months with restorting the planet after war and had completely forgotten about breaks during all of it.

It would be nice to just let all of that go for a few hours, and enjoy some time spent together like a regular couple.

And once they came to the brunch, they were everything but disappointed. Without having tasted anything yet, they knew it would be the finest meal they have had in a long time. The pancakes looked so fluffy, the perfect amount of golden brown. There were sausages, bacon and eggs, tons of different fresh fruit. Cheese and cake, omelettes, croissants, muffins, tea cakes, seafood and steak, and so much more.

It was so mighty to just look at, so much food just prepared for them (and everything they didn’t eat would be handed out to the townspeople once they had finished so that there would be no waste), it made them feel special.

And it was an honor that they got to spend such an amazing time together.

“Wow, Perfuma wasn’t kidding.”

“I know right, this really is a brunch to die for, I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about we try some souffle, and maybe some smoked salmon and also ham?”

“That sounds great. I’m so looking forward to trying the strata. And later we’ll give Perfuma an amazing gift back.”


End file.
